swallowed in black
by BlackKittenMaid
Summary: what happened before Ciel had Sebastian as a butler? and what does this wild cat demon have to do with Sebastian's past? SebastianxOC CielxOC
1. Chapter 1

**swallowed in black**

_chapter one:_

_fallen halo_

I had allowed myself to be attached to the human world, to a certain someone, to a human. I was suppose to guide a soul to heaven but I couldn't allow myself to bring that person to heaven, it was the one who had betrayed me, who killed me when I was once a human and then repented before his death to a priest. I wanted him to rot in hell and instead god deemed me unworthy of being an angel, they took my wings and ripped them off my body, I screamed and screamed for mercy but they wouldn't give in until a loud **crunch **and then it flew from my body, blood was everywhere in that little white room and somehow I survived with all of that blood loss, Raphael held me down as Gabriel ripped my wings off, Gabriel always had a sick sense of humor but this probably took the cake and Raphael had a sympathetic look to his face but I know he had no intention of doing this, even though Michael told him to do it god was the one who told him to hold me down on the ground.

No longer an angel of heaven, I was tossed down from heaven and landed in hell when I've been cursing gods name ever sense. I was once a high archangel, like my father Lucifer the archangel, I was called a princess of heaven instead of a prince, and was always below the rest of the males always trying to catch up to the others, they always seemed so much further then me, and I was just below there ranks but above the ranks of any angel and the most strongest and most beautiful female in all of heaven.

Then Lucifer has swindled his way into my soul, and took me into his home where I saw his cruelty first hand and became adjusted to the horrible screams below in the canyons of fire, where the damned where to be tortured for there crimes on earth. I also slowly grown accustomed to his random rage of fits, and his cruelty to his staff of demons. There where a few times I wished to run away and beg Michael and god to take me back to heaven, but those cries would go to empty ears if they even managed to hear me, especially sense my father was Lucifer.

After one thousand years I was finally allowed to leave the castle grounds, I began to wonder though the nearby villages where demons served meats and fruits of all kinds, even a few from the human world was served here. I always hated bird meat, even the duck was too gamey for me to eat and though I was fed by Lucifer and an occasional good soul I began to wonder back to human food, angels where accustomed to human food because we didn't have a dark void in our hearts to fill that only tortured souls could fill. While I still had a demon heart I still had the body of an angel, and very few angels came down here, unless of course they needed to deliver a soul and it was rare that a high being such as me even thinks of going to hell and I never even thought of going to the demon market, til today of course.

After finally paying for an apple with a bronze coin, I had multiple demons surrounding me, mostly dogs but I could care less, they where the lowest of the low, some of the humans called them werewolf's but I call them mangy muts "your not welcome in this side of town Missy" _Missy? haven't been called that in a while_ I thought to myself casually, I crunched down on the apple as the juice slid down the side of my mouth, "and why not sparky?" they all chucked at my nickname for him, he growled and silenced there laughter, _apparently he's the pack leader, interesting._ He walked up to me and grabbed my chin "you may think your better then us Missy because you live in Satan's castle, but around here the demon dog clan runs this territory" I slapped his hand away and yawned "and your point is?" he growled "my brothers the damn leader!" I looked around me, thirty of them surrounded me all ready to nip at my feet, take me down, and rip me limb from limb _easy killing_ I thought to myself sadly _not even worth my time_.

I sighed "you guys aren't even worth my time" I sighed and said "but I bet I could take you all down with my eyes closed" they all chuckled, even there leader laughed a little bit "you against thirty of us?" I raised my eyebrow "too hard for you, then I'll only use one hand, my left one, it's my weakest one" they all busted up laughing the leader stopped first and then silence filled the air "all right Missy, I'll take you on, and thirty of my men it will be, starting... now!" they all charged at me and I closed my eyes using only my left hand I blocked each of there moves and threw them like rag dolls across the market, including the big mouth right into a large pot making it break and spilling water with fish all over the place and on his lap.

I bit into my apple once again and walked off waving and yelling behind me "see you around kiddy's", I walked toward the forest for some fresh air, doing not even a morning's exorcize was not even worth the effort, but ad least I had some fun during that time. I managed to make it to a large oak tree and I sat on it with my legs crossed, I planted the apple core five feet from the oak tree. "Such an interesting thing your doing there" I looked up and found a pare of red eyes staring at me in the tree branches, I looked back down "I figured sense the tree gave me something in return I'd help it by reproducing it another tree" he jumped down and I got a better look at him, he had black midnight hair, pale skin, and red eyes for his appearance, he wore a leather jacket that exposed his chest with feathers on the rim, and tight leather pants with high heals on, but the thing that caught my eyes where his wings, usually demons didn't have wings because they where cased down from heaven, unless of course they where from the bird demon clan which have very close ties to Satan himself.

He smiled at me and asked "did these catch your eyes?" he pointed to his wings, I turned away and blushed "of course not" I lied, usually I was a pretty damn good liar but somehow, I was caught off guard by his wings _I should've never left the palace, _" forgive me but I have to go" I tried to leave but he caught my arm "will my lady please tell me her name before she leaves? surely a beautiful woman such as yourself should have a name" I looked down "I only have one name to speak of, but it's from a horrible past and should never be spoken again" he smiled, it was a beautiful smile "then how about I give you a name?" I looked at him and nodded "then what name should you give me sir?" he smiled "how about the name Autumn, it matches your orange eyes and your creamy skin" I smiled at him "yes, thats a perfect name, thank you, I shall treasure it always, goodbye" I ran off, toward the castle I ran until my legs could carry me.

I collapsed onto my bed, thinking of that man over and over again, he was sinfully beautiful, more beautiful then any other man I have ever met, especially the demon ones. _I want to meet him again_ I thought, _damn it why the hell didn't I think of asking his name!_ I cursed in my head. Of course doing my internal battle I didn't hear the knock on the door and the mini mouse whisper asking for entry, and of course I changed to my demonic form due to my stress, my black fur, orange eyes, black cat ears, and a thin tail showing when I changed forms "why the hell didn't I think of that sooner!"

She meeped and got almost scared shitless, she was new to the demonic world but also new to meeting Satan's daughter in her true demonic form "wait Blare!" but it was too late, she shut the door quickly and waited for me outside my room, her frantic heartbeat could be heard from across the hall. I sighed and changed back to my human form, I went to the door and opened it "sorry about that Blare, I just got a little stressed is all" it usually happens when I'm either scared or stressed out, but rarely was I scared about something, to be scared about something showed weakness in character, in which case my father cared for only things, power and strength.

Without power you couldn't rule over the demons and therefor have no strength and without strength you'd have no way of enforcing that power, so he devised his strongest men to rule over the different sections of hell, thirteen in all including his domain which was in the middle of the twelve other sections. Each person that rules the domain is a different animal and each a equal share holder of hell, but are only renting the apartment sort to speak. The moment they show disloyalty to him, they are instantly condemned to the darkness, the void between hell and a place where nothing exists and nothing comes back. Even the demons that live near the edge don't dare go there for any reason, those who come back are mangled beyond recognition, even my father hardly speaks of that place, saying where unlawful demons of unknown power lived in that black void.


	2. Chapter 2

**swallowed in black**

_chapter two:_

_dancing with a devil_

Fifty years have passed in the demon world sense I met the demon with wings, I was somehow allured by them, they reminded me of a past life, a life I slowly wish I have forgotten. My mother was braiding my long blonde hair, putting additional hell flowers at the beginning of each braid.

Hell flowers where flowers that only grew in hell and where very rare to find, but somehow my mom had found a way to buy them from a traveling demon who said they grew near the entrance of the black void which had my curiosity, what exactly made these flowers grow near this darkness?

"Alexandria!" I turned my head toward my mother and glared at her "I told you mother, my new name is autumn" I turned my head away from her "my new life should have a new name to go with it" I have lied, the only reason I kept the name was in hopes that male demon would see me again, my father agreed to the name change and ordered everyone to call me that from now on, Princess Autumn.

She sighed "I don't understand you sometimes, I raised you to be a wonderful angel and yet somehow you managed to wined up in hell with your father and me... I guess like father like daughter" I narrowed my eyes but kept my head straight on.

"I am nothing like that cold bastard, he even belittles you mother, I do nothing but give to him yet he has yet to say he loves me" she looked at me sympathetically.

"forgive him Alex, he hasn't said he loved me in a long time my child, he might if you find a perfect suitor for the thrown" I sighed "I guess your right mom, but I have yet to find the perfect male in my life who is equally as powerful as I" she finished my hair with a feather tied at the end with a black ribbon.

She turned me around and said "you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met Ale- I mean Autumn, you still have the heart of an angel, I can tell whoever you choose would be a lucky demon and to have a wonderful woman at his side" I smiled at her, even though she was a demon like me she had a pure heart still, even if Lucifer- my father has convinced her to stay with him all of these years.

A few weeks after my talk with my mother, my father had planned a big masquerade ball in honor of welcoming me to the royal family and to showcase me to the world of demons.

I picked out something in the world of humans to wear, I wore a white and gold ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and a gold sash tied on the back, a white mask with a gold spiral design on the mask tied by a white ribbon on the back of my head, and I had simple dangling earing with white feathers and a silver pendent with a small diamond in the middle.

I dressed in something no one else would wear, my father of course discouraged me not wearing any black but I wanted to stand out, I always did like to be the center of attention even if it was negative. the gown was comfortable to say the least, my father had my other brothers and sisters dress in black and red which I detested those colors.

Before the ball began, my father had ordered me to go to his study. I examined the door which was decorated in intricate carvings and ancient spells lost to those who didn't know the old language of demons.

I entered with grace, making almost no sound but only the clacking of the shoes hitting the marble floor as I came upon his work desk while he was beside the window, starring at the ash filled sky's and I got on one knee and placed a hand over my unbeating heart "you have asked for me sir?" he came up to me, nearly inches away from me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Autumn, I have a request for you if you would like to hear it" I looked up at him with my orange eyes meeting his lava like ones, red and orange mixed with brown was his color "what is it you ask for?" he grinned "good answer. but what do I expect from my greatest accomplishment" I looked down "I don't feel like it sir, but please, tell me what you request and I'll see if I can grant it" he went back to the window with his hands behind his back he said "I want you to find a suiter tonight, and not just any suitor, but someone who you will enjoy the company for the rest of eternity" _the rest of eternity?_ I thought to myself.

I asked then "But why the rush? I am still young and I have-" "ENOUGH! I will not tolerate excuses, I have zero patience as of right now as you can clearly see" he said, anger was rolling off him like giant tsunami's, I looked up at his form, his bat like wings, red and orange eyes, and coal like skin was showing. He was truly a frightening demon when he transformed, a true monster and a cold blooded man when he wanted to be, and what scared me the most was that I was related to him.

The entire night I was nervous, angry, upset, depressed, and happy all at the same time. I wanted to finally find my destined soul companion who I would enjoy eternity with, I may have been an old demoness, but I knew nothing when it came to matters of the heart. I mean I've never been on a 'date' as a human would say, but I have spent my thousand years in solitude in the library researching facts about love and companionship, most of which ended rather smoothly or like Romeo and Juliet died in a horrible way, which in either case I was happy with

in both endings.

At the beginning of the dance everyone was staring at me, even though I liked the attention it didn't help with me concentrating on who my destined mate would be. They slowly ignored me like I was the plague but I could care less, I too concentrated on finding my betrothed before father had my head on a gold plater.

"hello beautiful" I turned my head to find crimson orbs looking at me "is that you autumn?" I looked away, I hardly knew the man but I can say he had a nice figure, I smelled him, he was from the bird demon clan, just like the male I had met before, I shook my head and thought _impossible_.

"I do not know this autumn, but I can tell she means a great deal to you by the way you say her name" he grinned, the same smile that I had seen before in that forest, but I wouldn't take a chance in revealing my identity "your a clever girl, not revealing your true name yet you smell exactly like the girl I met in the forest" _is it just too convenient that he knows so much and he looks exactly the same?_ he then asked "so, does that mean cats got her tongue?" I narrowed my eyes at him "yes I am a cat demoness, if you figured it out already yes I am from the royal family".

A sinister grin spread across his lips as I covered my mouth, I had spoken the words that wouldn't be revealed until later tonight, now I know he's going to take full advantage of the situation and try to get closer to the king of demons _stupid mouth_. "your mother is named theodorus correct? I known her sense I was a child" oh the cunning bastard, he'd try to say my mothers name full well I wanted to claw his face off.

I turned my head away from him "I'm sorry but I must go excuse me for a moment" I turned to leave before he appeared before me, he was fast, faster then any male I have ever met, close to speed of that my father is capable of.

He placed a gloved hand on his chest before bowing to me "would my lady please care for a dance?" I wanted to scream _**hell no!**_ and march off, but the way he said it, was exactly the same way the male said it in the forest in the same voice. _"forgive me but I have to go" I tried to leave but he caught my arm "will my lady please tell me her name before she leaves? surely a beautiful woman such as yourself should have a name"_ that same man was standing before me, and yet I could only nod my head in response.

He took my arm and led me to the dance floor, we did the Walts together as everyone stood back to watch us, I blushed "they're starring at us" he smiled "they staring because I grabbed the most beautiful woman in the room and have claimed you as my own" my eyes grew wide. "Y-You claimed me?" he smiled "not yet, but only if my lady allows such an act" I put my head on his chest and said "I agree then, I agree to having a verbal contract with you" his smile grew and he agreed "then it shall be done, when you wake up tomorrow, you will have a mark to bind us together" he nuzzled my neck before bitting it, letting the venom from his mouth form a black seal around my collar bone making me pass out from the pain.

**A.N. wow, I can't believe I finished chapter two, even though it took me a long ass time I still had fun with it, please review the chapter if you liked it I'll try to get the next chapter out in the next few weeks or days, depending on the home environment and how well I can write it.**


End file.
